


[podfic] such gardens are not made by withoutpants

by Hellspot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Home, M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: This is a podfic of such gardens are not made by withoutpantsSummary:Brendan starts a garden in Montreal. Alex helps.Or: If nothing else, Brendan is all root.





	[podfic] such gardens are not made by withoutpants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such gardens are not made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498009) by [withoutpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutpants/pseuds/withoutpants). 



> So thank you to withoutpants for giving me permission to record this fic! This was one of the first fics I stumbled upon when entering this fandom, and has since then been a favorite of mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit 12/30/2017: I have updated the download link. I was getting over a headcold while recording this and while I couldn't get rid of weird sounding bits caused by that, there should now be significantly less background noise overall.

**Title:** such gardens are not made

 **Length:** 00:52:11

 

**Download:[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aj8O-pWE-DVQRkZ6110drClE6HaoZwyO/view?usp=sharing)**

 

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr @hellspot


End file.
